vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems preload=Report:Spam filter problems/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives fun-stuff-to-do * Wiki's URL: http://fun-stuff-to-do.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number:#3919 * What did you try to do?: All Stuff In ASCII * Signature: Eertwikisignin (talk) 00:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Your edit must have tried to add ▄, which has been blocked for years because it is often spammed. If you can do it without ▄ - perfect. If not, I'll look at removing the filter. Thanks for reporting. Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:17, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Albert Ross Tilley * Wiki's URL: http://military.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: 19959 * What did you try to do?: I attempted to edit the article for Albert Ross Tilley. He was a soldier and a plastic surgeon so I think that is triggering the filter. * Signature: Reguyla (talk) 21:19, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :The phrase "plasticsurgeon" is globally blocked. The filter is blocking your edits more than it is blocking spam, but I can make changes on that article if you want. Ajraddatz (Talk) 21:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. But I am an admin on that wiki so shouldn't admins on the appropriate wiki also be able to edit it? Although I can understand this is probably due to a past spambot or vandalism if the global lock is so restrictive that even the individual wiki's admins can't edit the article, then that's not a very good process. Thats a little too draconian to be useful. Unfortunately I think in this particular case it would be better to just delete the article but I find that an unfortunate victim of the circumstance since this guy was a pioneer in fixing War injuries for soldiers hurt in and after World War II. Also, is there somewhere that shows all the Global blocks and such just to be viewed? Reguyla (talk) 00:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::You're right, it's very restrictive, but with the spam prevention mechanism that we use (phalanx) there is no method of restriction by user group. There is some method to that madness, however; many spammers found their own wikis and then add spam to them. If sysops were exempted, then they would still be able to put spam on those wikis, though most do anyway since not everything is blocked. :::Deleting that page would fix the problem. It looks imported from enwp, so you could just manually write the article :)? :::There is no public list of global blocks, to prevent people from circumventing them. Also, there are literally thousands of filters, so even if you could view all of them that wouldn't help much. Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok thanks for the help. Yes that article was imported and frankly I shoudln't have to completely rewrite it and even if I did, he is and always will be a plastic surgeon so I still can't get around the filter. I hope we don't have a wiki devoted to medical research. As for ENWP, it has a lot of Milhist content and it made sense to use them as a base. There is just no way to compete with the huge head start they have had. There is a lot of restrictions there that the Military wiki here doesn't/won't have so in the next couple months I'll be able to start focusing on the non ENWP content. Its a phased approach. I'm compiling lists of articles that ENWP doesn't have. I have over 22, 000 so far that aren't on ENWP and I still have a lot more to add. Thanks again. Reguyla (talk) 04:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::I just wanted to let you know I fixed the problem. I created a template for globally locked word, then deleted the article and put it back using the templated version. Its editable now. I just wanted to let you know how I fixed it in case it comes up again. Reguyla (talk) 20:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's a really clever way of bypassing it. Thanks for posting back here :-) Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I kinda hope I'm not the first one to think of it but glad I could help further the cause.:-) Reguyla (talk) 04:08, January 6, 2014 (UTC) False Positive * Wiki's URL: http://mixedmartialarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage?action=submit * Block ID Number: https?://+a-z0-9_./-*lol.to (Block #6491) * What did you try to do?: Tried creating a article about MMA fighter Michael Johnson. * Signature: MMAFan (talk) 10:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Filter unblocked. 21:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Spam * Wiki's URL: http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Ssenmodnar_6_%28New_Year%27s_edition%29?action=submit * Block ID Number: 16371 * What did you try to do?: Use proper english on ssendmodnar 6 * Signature: The Zog. (talk) 05:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Can you please paste the full block message, as this currently doesn't look like something we want to unblock -- RansomTime 12:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Super villains * Wiki's URL: http://the-conservatory.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: 13794 * What did you try to do?: Tried to create a page for a fan made super villain who is based off of negative posting habits you see on forums. This isn't a false positive since the word that's being filtered is part of his name. I can't find anything in the admin tools that lets me edit the filters and make the page. * Signature: User:Refinder (talk) 22:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Can you please give me the name of the page you want to create? ~ty 22:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to create http://the-conservatory.wikia.com/wiki/Faggot_Tree User:Refinder (talk) 22:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Page has been created. Feel free to add content to it. ~ty 04:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://gamebloc.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: #8042 * What did you try to do?: It is I, the main creator of this wiki, I was mass creating templates for alliance pages! Sorry for the hastle * Signature: Andyrewwer (talk) 18:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) : You can't create pages that end with "/", remove the / and try again -- RansomTime 18:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Help Not letting me create a charachter * Wiki's URL: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/?action=edit&preload=Template:Claims * Block ID Number:#8042 * Deleted most of the symbols and redid summary * BlueTWolf101 (talk) 04:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC)